DP!
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: Girlpeen Brittany and girlpeen Quinn make sexy times to their best friend Santana. This is a double peneration fic, so please don't read if that's not your style!


**A/N:** OK this one was kinda hard to write, but I got it done eventually. Please note that this is a fill of prompt and that not everyone shares the same kinks, so if girlpeen, DP, or threesomes aren't you thing don't even bother reading 'cause this one is pretty hardcore. Enjoy and blaze on!

Santana had been best friends with Brittany and Quinn since they were three. They were pretty much inseparable from the moment they met. So Santana didn't find it strange when she got occasional peeks at their extra appendages. She knew Brittany and Quinn were different than most girls, but Santana didn't find it find it disgusting or pitiable like the rest of the people they knew. In fact, Santana liked it. She had friends that were special. But they were special together, and Santana loved them for it. She never let anyone make fun of Quinn or Brittany without threatening to or actually pounding on them with her fists. Santana stood up for Brittany and Quinn at every step, made them feel more normal.

Brittany and Quinn greatly appreciated Santana, and they clung to her for support as they entered the vicious, cut-throat world of high school where they would meet even more new people who had no idea of the something extra they were hiding in their pants.

Santana lost her virginity to Brittany when they were both 15. It was sweet and gentle, a night that neither of them would ever forget. Santana could tell Quinn was a bit jealous having been left of of something so special to the three of them, so one night when they were having one of their sleepovers, Santana initiated their first threesome. Quinn fumbled around for a while watching Santana suck at Brittany, but Santana calmed her down with some soft kisses. Before Quinn knew what was what she was inside Santana thrusting slowly as Brittany did whatever Santana told her to do from behind. It was a magical experience, the first of many.

By the time they where juniors most people knew about Brittany and Quinn's genital abnormacies, but everyone was too afraid of Santana to say anything about it. Their threesomes had become a regular occurrence because Santana loved it, not that Quinn and Brittany didn't, but it was always Santana who started things. They were as close as ever, even though Quinn had a thing with a certain Rachel Berry on the side.

One Saturday night they were at Brittany's house as her parents were gone for the weekend. Brittany had broke into her parent's liquor cabinet, not particularly hard to do, and the three of them were feeling pretty tipsy. After do doing some body shots, they made their way up to Brittany's bedroom. Santana was pulling Quinn's shirt over her head before Brittany could even get the door closed.

"Damn, I was thinking we could play some Golden Eye on my N64, San. I see what's up though," Brittany says watching Santana start to kiss Quinn.

"Mmm, unless you're to drunk to get it up, Brittany. I guess you could just watch Quinn and I if you are..." Santana says leaning back leaving a dazed looking Quinn to walk over to Brittany who's already going for her belt and shaking her head no. Santana works Brittany's clothes off quickly as Quinn sucks at her neck from behind, arms wrapped around Santana's body.

The three of them are soon very naked, Brittany and Quinn both already hard. Santana leads them both by the hands to Brittany's bed where she pushes Quinn to lay down legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Quinn strokes at herself as she watches Santana drop to her knees and take Brittany into her mouth. Santana's head is soon bobbing back and forth, mouth sucking at Brittany. She doesn't give Brittany time to get too worked up as she pops back up, goes to the nightstand, pulls out a bottle of lube that she throws at Quinn's chest. Quinn lubes her erect cock up as Santana climbs onto the bed and gives her another series of kisses. Santana flips over, her back to Quinn, and guides her inside. It's a tight fit, and it takes a couple of tries to get Quinn to slide in. Brittany stands in front of Santana and Quinn as Santana starts to work up and down over her. Quinn pops her hips up and down to meet Santana's.

"C'mere Britt," Santana breathes out. Brittany does as she's told, stands with her legs touching the edge of the bed, and enters Santana's heated core. The three of them start to work as a single unit, Santana beginning to moan loudly as Brittany starts thrusting from the front, Quinn working her from behind. It's a beautiful sensation for Santana, being fucked doubly by two girls she loves. Brittany grabs Santana by the hips and starts thrusting faster and harder. As Brittany works at Santana, Quinn continues moving her hips up at a faster pace. Santana lets out a groan of pleasure as Brittany arches back a bit, hits her just right, and lets out a groan of pleasure, pelvic thrusting back and forth into Santana. Brittany and Quinn would never get the chance to feel what Santana was feeling at this moment. It was pure ecstasy, a feeling that Santana was at a loss for words to explain. All she could do was pump up and down, moan, and lean forward a bit to give Brittany a searing kiss.

Brittany shoves Santana back a bit to lean with her hands on either side of Quinn's hips and spreads her legs a little wider. Quinn knows she won't last much longer with Santana pumping quickly up and down over her in this reversed position, so she slows her upwards thrusts and resigns herself to feel herself buried deep inside Santana. Brittany's soon thrusting with all she's got, the bed rocking back into the wall with loud thuds.

Brittany reaches a hand down to rub at Santana's clit, and the sensation is too much for her, and Santana falls over the edge, both girls still thrusting hard into her. A short minute later and Santana feels Brittany come inside her and smiles big at the amazing sensation, still working up and down over Quinn. Quinn starts pounding up into Santana and soon Santana feels her come undone as well. As Brittany pulls out, followed by Quinn, cum comes dribbling out of Santana onto the sheets.

"Mmm, you're going to have to wash these babe," Santana says standing up, turning to pull Quinn up with her so the three of them are standing. Quinn turns to give Brittany a sweet kiss then moves into Santana's arms, grabbing at her full breasts, mouth latching onto her neck. Brittany sits down on the edge of the bed, resigns herself to watch for a minute as Quinn and Santana make out, and strokes her cock slowly back into full hardness.

Soon Brittany's watching as Quinn picks Santana up into her arms, guiding herself into the smaller girl. Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and her legs around her back as Quinn grabs at her thighs, starting to bounce her up and down over her cock. Brittany takes this as her cue to enter the fray, moves stand behind Santana, who's working up and down over Quinn, and kisses her way from her shoulder blade, sweeping hair out of the way as she does so, to her neck. Brittany strokes a bit more at her still wet cock, Quinn slowing down a bit to let Brittany enter Santana from behind. Santana twists around in Quinn's arms to wrap an arm around Brittany's shoulders as well as Brittany spreads her, starting to pump into her from behind.

They both know that standing is how Santana likes it best, and neither of them hold back, thrusting hard into her from the front and behind. Santana looks in rapture as they both pound into her. She starts a chant of curse words in Spanish that Brittany and Quinn are both very used to by this point. Santana continues to bounce up and down between the two sets of arms holding her up, Quinn leaning her head down to suck a hardened nipple into her mouth.

Quinn's soon giving it her all, thrusting as fast and hard as she can. She feels Santana clenching around her cock, and the sensation is too much. She shoots her load into the writhing girl in her arms and quickly pulls out. Brittany practically throws Santana onto the bed face down, reenters her from behind, and rams into her so hard that Santana comes with a loud scream of pleasure. Brittany falls over the edge after her not too long after as Quinn stands watching and panting behind them.

After the three of lay down in Brittany's bed for a while catching their breath, Santana turns in Brittany's arms to face Quinn.

"Hey, Q. You should go get that tequila bottle while Brittany licks up after herself." Quinn nods with a laugh and smile and bounds naked out of the room. Brittany moves down the bed, wraps her arms around Santana's thighs and starts licking and sucking at her.

It's a long night before the three of them fall asleep like three human spoons all in a row.


End file.
